


Shards of Tiger Eye

by fmriver



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Plot Bunnies - Freeform, Snippet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:12:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fmriver/pseuds/fmriver
Summary: Through season 1 of She-Ra there are many moments where things could have turned out so differently.For now this is a repository for plot bunnies, one shots and snippets that may become stories later on.Feel free to take any idea and run with it! Just let me know so I can go and read it :)





	Shards of Tiger Eye

‘- In episode 2, during the battle at Thraymor, Bow suddenly ends up with no arrows in a scene where he just had 4 remaining arrow in his quiver before hand. This becomes crucial in his fight with Catra.

This made me think of what reason could there be (rather than a production goof) for this? Once I had that idea, I also thought, what if he still had those arrows?

-

 

Bow was mentally bashing his head as he raced to delay the Horde Cat soldier. He’d been too frivolous in his use of his trick arrows earlier on in the battle against the giant beetle. He had only a single net arrow left, with which to fight.

Well, besides his hunting arrows. Those he always took when he entered the whispering woods in case he saw any small game. However, they were deadly, and he wasn't sure he wanted to cross that line today. He wrestled with his doubts, going so far as to reach back to dump those 4 arrows to the ground, before stopping himself.

This wasn't a game, this was a real battle and those arrows may save Glimmer or his life.

He prayed he wouldn't have to use them today.

 

-

 

just dumping them

 

 

 


End file.
